Unexpected Surprise
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: another one shot that follows my fanfics, just my luck, Getting to know you and It's definitely love. In this one shot Athrun proposed to Cagalli


Hey Guys

I am back with yet another one shot that follows my three fanfics, just my luck, getting to know you and it's definitely love. I hope you guys enjoy this one like my other three.

Please read and enjoy, and of course review at the very end after. I could do with some good comment to lift up my mood.

Well enjoy (PS: I apologise for my bad grammar and typos.)

Unexpected Surprise 

Four years had gone by now since Cagalli and Athrun met on that fateful rainy Valentine's, and now they were now living together in Athrun apartment with their one month old son Alex.

At the current moment Cagalli and her best friend Miriallia Haw, were both sat in their local cafe with a baby pram in the middle of them.

"I still don't get why you're so upset Cagalli. I mean you and Athrun have been together for four bloody years now, and you both have a lovely baby boy. Isn't that enough for you?" Miriallia asked, as she placed her cup back on to the table.

Just moment ago Cagalli had told her best friend how disappointed she was when she discovered that the small box she had found in Athrun's draw was not what she and Mir had expected.

A depressed sigh escaped the golden haired female lips. Of course that's enough for me Mir, But I guess I always thought he would propose to me and that's gotten too my head." She replied.

"And now I guess I just feel as if I am missing something in our relationship, and that he isn't totally committed to us." Cagalli spoke again.

Mir raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "I mean you two have a baby now. I would have thought that's was a big commitment."

Cagalli sighed again "I guess it is, but then me and Athrun didn't exactly plan for Alex to be born though."

Mir nodded in understanding "Maybe you should talk to Athrun about this then. Maybe you both can figure out what the missing thing, I mean it might not be marriage."

The golden female sighed again, "To be honest Mir." She started, picking up her glass of Lemon tea "I feel as if Marriage is the thing that's missing, because I believe it's the right commitment for us when we just had a baby. And well I guess in my mind I always thought Athrun would propose to me. Maybe before we even have a baby or anytime in our years of been together." She replied taking a sip.

She then placed glass onto the table "However, I can't exactly force him and well there not much I can really do about this. So I guess I just leave it has it is." She spoke again.

"You sure though Cagalli, I mean if there a problem isn't better if you and Athrun talk?" Mir asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah I'm very sure, I guess with everyone getting married now around me has made me feel like this. I am really happy with the way things are with me and Athrun, anyway who needs marriage..." Cagalli smiled.

Mir smiled sadly at her friend, she knew that Cagalli didn't mean the last part. She knew how much disappointed she was when she learned that it wasn't a ring in the box but a necklace.

XXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXX

Later on that day

"Hey there Sweetie..." Cagalli whispered, as she picked up her and Athrun Baby boy up from his cot.

"Mommy here..." she whispered softly into her baby son ear.

Alex Zala was an exact replica of his father he had the same navy blue hair and green eyes that reminded Cagalli of emerald stones.

Just then the sound of a door been closed and keys been dropped onto a table could be heard.

"I'M HOME!" a voice soon came after.

A smile touched Cagalli lips as she watched her son's room door open to reveal Athrun.

"There's where my two favourite people in the world are..." Athrun said as entered to kiss his son on top of his head and his beautiful girlfriend's lips.

"Hey..." Cagalli smiled after the kiss.

Athrun smiled back and snaked an arm around her waist. "So what have you two been up to then?" he asked.

"Well..." Cagalli started as she looked at her son whom who was wide awake and gurgling away "we cleaned the house and want out for lunch with godmother Mir."

Athrun chuckled "and what are you guys doing now?" he asked.

"I am going to give our son a bath." Cagalli replied slowly lifting Alex onto her shoulder.

"Need any help?" the blue haired male asked.

Cagalli smiled and shook her head "You go and rest." She told her boyfriend.

"You sure, I can help" he offered.

Cagalli nodded "Rest..." she said in a commanding voice.

Athrun chuckled "Okay I am going..."

XXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXX

"I am so tired...." Cagalli sighed out as she let herself fall onto the couch in exhaustion after bathing and putting to bed their son. Whom who had been a right little devil making a fuss every time he was placed into the baby bath or put into the cot.

Next to her sat Athrun whom who frowned at his girlfriend. "You know I could have helped you Cagalli I did offer." he said, wrapping an arm around Cagalli shoulder.

Cagalli smiled at her boyfriend. "You've been working hard, so you deserve to rest." She replied placing her head on his chest and looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on her lips "I take it he was fussing again then?"

Cagalli sighed "You bet, but after a while he calmed down." She replied.

Athrun chuckled "that's my boy." He smiled "Anyway, so what's for dinner?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh shit..." was Cagalli reply.

The blue haired male chuckled, knowing Cagalli would have forgotten. "It's a good thing I ordered take out then..." he smiled.

The golden haired female eyes widen in surprise but then soften. "What would I do without?" she smiled looking up at him and pecking him on his lips.

Athrun smiled down at her, "Hopefully not everything." He replied with a grin.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it, you rest" Athrun said removing his arm and standing up.

A few seconds later Athrun returned with a bag filled with Cagalli favourite food.

"What did you order?" Cagalli asked watching Athrun sit back down again after placing the food on the table.

"Guess." He replied with a grin.

Cagalli placed a thoughtful expression on her face. "Donner Kebabs..."

A chuckle escaped her boyfriend lips. "You never cease to amaze me Cagalli." was his reply.

The golden haired female laughed along with her boyfriend "well let's say I try not to."

Athrun chuckled again. "Well why don't we eat then?" he asked taking a small polyester container out of the bag and handing it too Cagalli.

Cagalli happily took the container from Athrun and opened it up, but what she expected to see in the box wasn't in there. Instead of seeing luscious long slices of meat and a lovely helping of pita bread, there was small velvet box in the middle of the container surrounded with a red velvet cloth.

Cagalli's eyes widen in total surprise "Athrun" she spoke softly looking at him.

Even though she knew what was in the box she decided to look surprise for Athrun sake, seeing as he properly took a lot of his effect to pick her this.

The blue haired male smiled at his girlfriend "Open it." He urged.

A smirk was clearly shown on his lips however Cagalli did not notice.

Cagalli nodded and picked up the box, she looked at closely knowing it was not a ring she was hoping for. However when she opened, she was met with yet another surprise.

There in the box wasn't the necklace she had saw when she and Mir were cleaning her and Athrun bedroom.

Instead of a necklace there laid in the box was this beautiful silver ring with a diamond shaped in heart.

This clearly shocked the golden haired woman and she found herself speechless.

A smile made it way to Athrun lips as he took the box off Cagalli and the ring out, he then placed the box on the table and sat down on the floor getting down on one knee surprising his girlfriend again.

"Cagalli Yula Athra, my one and only, and the mother of my beautiful son. Will you do me the honour and let me put you under eternal arrest?" he spoke with such softness in his voice and love.

Cagalli's eyes widen and she felt her heart beat increase; she was clearly surprised and she didn't know whether to punch her boyfriend or to kiss him.

However first she needed to give her lovable man an answer.

With a smile on her lips radiating her whole face, she gazed straight into his gorgeous emerald eyes and said "What do you think?"

To the blue haired male, he didn't even need a single word off Cagalli for answer, because he knew how long Cagalli has waited for this moment.

He knew that Cagalli had always dreamed of him proposing to her and that she always thought he would over the four years they have been together.

And because he knew Cagalli knew he would, he made sure he hid the ring well and used the same box has a diversion. Placing a necklace in it, so when she found or in case she found the box she would think it was ring to only be disappointed.

Not that he was trying to be mean or evil, he was simply trying to surprise the woman he loves with all his heart and soul. He couldn't exactly do that when his girlfriend knew he would propose to her so he placed a diversion to lead her off his trail, so that he could surprise her and he knew he had now.

Smiling at her happily he placed the ring on her and then pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry..." he whispered into her ear, "I really wanted you to be surprised Cagalli."

Cagalli embraced her boyfriend back and whispered "I really don't mind Athrun, I'm glad you did. You've surprised me and made me the happiest."

"I am glad..." Athrun smiled breaking the embrace to look into his now fiancée golden orbs. "I love you Cagalli..." he whispered and then he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Athrun..." she whispered back after they broke away from the kiss for much needed air.

They both smiled lovingly at each other and were just about to kiss again, until the sound of their baby son cries was heard coming from the baby monitor.

"I think he needs a change." Cagalli sighed standing up.

Athrun chuckled at his soon to be wife "I'll come help you." He offered.

Cagalli smiled as Athrun wrapped an arm around her waist and then they both walked toward the direction of their son room, happily knowing they will be a proper family soon.

XXXXX Cagallina Rosette Zala XXXXX

Well that was the end I hope you guys like dif you did please review.

Thanks for reading

(Cagallina Rosette Zala)


End file.
